S C R E A M & I'll save you
by kisshustar
Summary: One-shot. Winry gets attacked by a strange man who seems intent on killing her; will her knight in shining automail turn up to save the day? Rated T for violence and swearing.


Author's Note: This is a one-shot I did a while ago, to help with the development with my original character Damien, who's a serial killer. T for violence and Ed's angry potty mouth.

* * *

S C R E A M & I'll save you.

Winry couldn't even remember how he'd started chasing her. All she knew was that her heart was pounding with the sound of her footsteps; _bang. bang. bang._ Leaves and sticks snapped underfoot as she ran and a wave of relief came over her as she saw the house peering at her through the trees.  
She opened her mouth and screamed Ed's name, jerking her head back as she did so, tears running down her face-  
and then she tripped.  
She felt twigs clawing at her pale skin; a searing pain as if her leg was split in two and then her head smacked against sudden concrete before she fell still.  
A shadow fell over her and she saw a glint of silver from the corner of her eye. Two black leather boots came into view, as silent as their owner.

"It makes it worse if you run you know, my dear." The voice was as low as before, and would have been charming if it wasn't for the malice practically dripping from it. The young girl felt herself tremble uncontrollably as tried to push herself up; scarlet liquid trailed down one side of her face, seeping onto her lips and leaving a copper taste in its wake.

Her brain was yelling at her to beg, scream, anything; but she forced herself to gulp back her fear and meet the man's eyes. Instead, she found darkness, hidden behind the shadow of a black hat. It was then that her feelings took over, but her throat constricted as she felt cold metal underneath her chin; scratching the sensitive skin on her neck, instantly making her flinch. A terrified noise fled out of her and she clenched her fists so that her fingers curled into the blue dress that was now torn and ragged at the edges. Squinting her eyes shut, she prepared herself for the final blow...

Instead, all she felt was a sharp pain across her shoulder, cutting through flesh and making her cry out. The agony was unbearable; she clapped her hand to her shoulder and felt warm wetness coating her fingers, leaking through and tickling a bright river down her pale skin.

Grit and stones dug into her cheek and uninjured arm as she fell to the side, clenching her teeth together; why hadn't he killed her already? Was he doing this to make her suffer, torturing her until she broke?  
She opened her eyes a slither; the view was blurred by salty tears but she could just about see red fabric swaying, a familiar breathing reaching her ears.  
"Ed..." She whispered and she opened her eyelids more to see him standing there, panting as he protectively defended her, automail arm raised as the end of it came sharper with a flash of blue light.

"Get. the _fuck_. away from her." She heard him breath angrily and then more noise as he leapt forwards, a smashing noise as blade met blade.  
"What a clever trick. Rather fascinating..." The dark stranger sounded more interested than annoyed, taking careful steps around as he moved the knife from side to side as the teenager in front of him furiously attacked.  
"I don't know who the hell you are, but _nobody_ ever hurts her, you bastard! I'll-" Ed's voice was cut off as the stranger laughed, turning tail and running, black coat flapping behind him.

"...Winry... You okay?" She felt soft arms fall around her and she smiled, trembling as her hands reached the fabric of his coat, sticking there and creating dark imprints of her fingers.  
"Shit, y-you're bleeding so much..." The alchemist's voice sounded worried and Winry felt herself being elevated upwards as he scooped her up, cuddling her close.  
"M'sorry... s'my fault..." She mumbled miserably, trying not to wince as her shoulder pressed against his chest, aching with pain. Ed shook his head and held her close as he carried her back into the house, muttering softly.  
"It's alright... I'll look after you."

_Her scream always made his mind leap and he did so when he heard it; his name echoing through the night, full of terror and fear.  
The window smashed as he battered through it, fingers curling into the cold balcony as he looked below to see a man standing over Winry, holding a knife to her throat with a sadistic grin etched on his face.  
The alchemist instantly reacted; jumping off the balcony and landing on top of the man, sending him sprawling.  
"YOU BASTARD, I'LLFUCKINGKILLYOU, GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HER!" Ed screamed with fury and anger, watching as the man's knife cut a path across Winry's shoulder, his expression becoming horrified.  
"Winry just stay there, just please..." He pleaded silently under his breath, failing to keep his eye on her as she collapsed onto the floor, blood streaming through her fingers; the dark stranger distracted his attention as he stepped forwards again, the grin gone and replaced by a fascinated look. Ed clapped his hands with a growl, feeling his automail change into a sword and starting to slash at him, boots clomping heavily on the ground.  
"Get. the **fuck**. away from her." He snarled, desperately trying to cut and hack as the man dodged each time, counter-attacking with a long silver knife.  
"What a clever trick. Rather fascinating..." He murmured, pushing his hat down again as he leapt away, standing in full view; his face was shrouded by a black hat, and his whole body covered by a long, dark-jet coat, swirling about him in the breeze. His boots seemed well-polished and reflected the bright gleam of the moon above them in their leather and shiny buckles. Peering from underneath his coat was a gold chain, leaping across a pocket on the man's black waistcoat.  
Anger took Ed's emotions over again.  
"I don't know who the hell you are, but **nobody** ever hurts her, you bastard! I'll-" He stopped as he realised the man was gone, turning heel with a low laugh and running, vanishing through the undergrowth.  
The alchemist cursed as the sword he transmuted went back into his usual automail; he turned his attention back to his beloved lying on the ground, biting his lip and trying not to tear up as he saw the pained expression on her face.  
He'd get that stranger back for hurting her, no matter what._


End file.
